


Hold Me Close (And Don't Let Go)

by MarcyMakeMagic



Category: Why Don't We (Band), Why Don't We - Fandom
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, Mention of Panic Attacks, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Storms, Zach Herron - Freeform, Zach Herron x Reader - Freeform, i think its fluffy?, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcyMakeMagic/pseuds/MarcyMakeMagic
Summary: "Baby, are you in here?" Zach asked gently, before he heard your loud, and rapid breathing.Something wasn't right.----------Basically you have a irrational fear of storms (astraphobia) and Zach's there to help you throught it :D----------MENTION OF A PANIC ATTACKYOU HAVE BEEN WARNED





	Hold Me Close (And Don't Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this again because I got in giant trouble from one of my last fics for not putting a warning.
> 
> The reader (Y/N) has a panic attack durning this. If this is a trigger to you at all, it would be advisable you click away now. Thank you :D

"Babe? Are you in here?"

Zach yells out as he hangs his slightly drenched coat up on its hanger by the door, then places his umbrella into your rack, the dark wooden door crashing closed behind him, nearly scaring the daylights out of him. A crack of thunder sounded, then the room lit up, illuminating the dark and scary stretched hallway. Shivering, he took a step forward.

"Y/N, babe?" 

He calls again, slightly concerned. He tries the light switch to his left, flicking it downwards. No light, of course. He turns the flashlight on his phone on, before making his way to the houses lounge room. You weren't there. He tries the kitchen as well, but, again, you weren't there. Zach searched each of the rooms downstairs, calling your name. Giving up, he made his way to the stairs and began to scale them, when suddenly his phone gave a beep and the whole thing turned off. 

Flat.

Zach shuffled slightly to the right, gripping onto the wooden railing and making his way to your shared bedroom by feel. Another crash of thunder echoed through the night, lighting the room again. He took advantage of this and ran up the stairs, before the room went black again, but it didn't really matter. He was at the door of the room, and he flung it open, upon hearing a muffled squeal and hearing something go BANG towards his left. Presumably the alarm clock.

"Baby, are you in here?" Zach asked gently, before he heard your loud, and rapid breathing.

Something wasn't right.

Before he could help himself, he had stripped out of his damp shirt and jeans, leaving him only in his boxers, and made his way to where you were on the bed, heart aching when he saw you curled up into a tight ball, gasping and sobbing and sniffling. At once, he knew you were having a panic attack, the achievement that could only be accomplished through being highly intimate with someone for a number of years.

He gathered you in his arms and rocked you back and forth on the bed, over and over until you'd somewhat calmed down, heart beat slowing and breathing gradually turning back to normal. He let you calm down a little more before asking you the only question on his mind.

"You didn't tell me you had astraphobia?"

This was more of a statement than a question, and, quite frankly, Zach was actually kind offended you didn't tell him. You'd been dating for four years, coming up five, and you'd both promised multiple times that you'd tell each other everything that worried you. But he wasn't going to say anything to upset you; you were obviously frightened enough as it aready was, let alone adding in the factor of accusing you of not telling him something as personal as this.

You sighed, tears streaming down your face as you buried your head into his chest even more so, embarrassed with your idiosyncrasy.

"Because it makes me ashamed; it's always been something I've been embarrassed about, I guess. I'm a grown ass women, I shouldn't be afraid of something as simple as a electic storm"

Zac giggled, heart swelling as he kissed your wrinkled forehead. 

"Naw, baby, you shouldn't be ashamed of something like that. It's apart of you. It makes you who you are. Don't worry about what others think, if they don't like you for you, then they shouldn't be your life. That's the thing I've learnt about being in a band with hundreds of thousands of fans."

You pondered what he had said for a moment, letting it sink it, before you responded with a soft, muttered "Thanks, Zach." 

He craned his head towards your mouth a little more to hear what you were saying, thereupon pressing his red lips lightly to your own for a moment. You felt hot, sparkling tingles running up and down your spine, something that never got old even if you did.

"You're welcome, baby," he replied. You both watched the lightning and thunder through the huge window in your shared room together, feeling an odd calm watching it with him. 

Usually, even when you thought of a thunderstorm, you would break out in a sweat and your heart rate would increase by a billion trillion gazillion percent, brinking on the urge of a sever panic attack, but you hadn't had that intense, I-can-not-breath-and-the-while-world-is-collapsing feeling once while you were cuddled up in your four corner poster bed with Zach.

"Babe," you whispered, nudging your nose upwards to look into his beautiful warm brown eyes, which were gazing lovingly into your (E/C) eyes in response. "I think you helped to cure my biggest fear." You giggled. "I haven't felt like throwing up once since you've been here with me."

"Good," he simply said, going silent before you nuzzled your face back into his neck, clinging to him like the little tiny baby koala bear you were and letting yourself sink deeper and deeper into slumber, faintly conscience of your surroundings.

"Goodnight, (Y/N), my baby girl" you heard being whispered into your ear. You smiled into the cosy chest you were cuddled up to and let the darkness take over once and for all, lulled by the steady pitter of raindrops on the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 853
> 
> \----------
> 
> This imagine is the result of drinking two cups of frozen coffee before bed, publishing at 2 am, picking apart each paragraph, profusely editing, using a thesaurus, and written in between heading off to the toilet every 25 minutes because you just have to prove a point to your parents.
> 
> Oh, and I can also see myself getting up at 7 or 8 am and drowning another two cups to get me through the day :D


End file.
